La súplica de un corazón roto
by Midnight81
Summary: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por amor? ... Lo que sea necesario... One-shot


**Disclaimer: Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de sus respectivas compañias. Si fueran mías entonces el NicoMaki ya seria canon.**

Whao, ha pasado un tiempo desde que entre aquí, no me queda más que agradecerles por darle una oportunidad y disculpen por los errores que se puedan encontrar.

* * *

La vida no siempre había sido fácil para ti y lo sabías, eras una muñeca que seguía las órdenes sus padres, sin tener su propia elección, siempre a expensas de los demás. Las órdenes que te daban debían ser acatadas, la desobediencia no estaba permitida. Llegaste a la adolescencia siguiendo la ruta que tus padres te trazaron, era una vida monótona y sin ambiciones, tu única meta era la de complacer a tus padres.

En la escuela llevabas las mejores calificaciones y los maestros te reconocían, no había ninguna persona que no te envidiara. Después de todo tenías una buena posición social, una hermosa figura y eras inteligente, ¿quién no envidiaría a alguien así?

Aunque por dentro estabas vacía. Veías día a día a tus compañeros de clase esperando encontrar una respuesta, si bien sus vidas no tenían las mismas facilidades que la tuya todos ellos parecían ser felices. Mientras tanto, tú seguías en el mismo lugar de siempre, alejada de los demás, nadie se atrevía a acercarse, después de todo a ojos de los demás eras inalcanzable, lo cierto es que eras tan humana como ellos, no eras una especie única y emblemática en peligro de extinción ni nada por el estilo, aunque si lo pensabas bien era gracioso, ya que el linaje de tu familia se podría extinguir por ti. Un día hubo un evento en la escuela donde tenías que participar como representante de clase y prefecta, parecía que era un rol especial reservado para ti, irónico.

Ese día diste vueltas a los alrededores, verificando que todo estuviera en el orden correcto. Durante tu recorrido llegaste al patio donde el grupo de School Idols se presentaba, te llamó la atención la emoción que esas seis chicas ponían al bailar pero decidiste que era momento de retirarte el lugar y continuar con tus labores. El día terminó y regresaste a tu casa que ahora, al pasar de las cinco de la tarde, se encontraba vacía, seguirías tu rutina y comerías sola para luego dirigirte a tu habitación a hacer los deberes y luego por fin, dar por terminado el día.

.

.

.

El flujo del tiempo no cesó y los días pasaron, una mañana se te ocurrió subir a la azotea de la escuela ya que querías admirar el hermoso cielo que se alcanzaba a vislumbrar por estar despejado, al llegar te topaste conque una chica -a la cual reconociste como miembro de aquel grupo que viste ese día- se encontraba entrenando. Te quedaste observando un rato más hasta que ella interrumpió tu tranquilidad.

"¿Qué tanto ves?"

Respondiste que nada y fuiste a tu salón. Pero después de ese día todas las mañanas pasabas por ahí para verla, por alguna razón que no sabías, tenías curiosidad por saber por qué estaba sola, la diferencia era que las demás veces procurabas ser más discreta o al menos eso era lo que creías.

"¿Y si simplemente vienes y ya? Sabes, es incómodo que me mires desde allí, pareces una acosadora."

Querías responder algo a eso pero ella tenía un punto allí, en su lugar quizás hubieras llamados a la policía, -no es que lo hicieras, pero las circunstancias podrían ameritarlo.- Sin embargo esas palabras eran las que cambiarían tu vida a partir de ese momento aún sin saberlo. Llegabas y te sentabas en una orilla a observarla en silencio, cada que ella intentaba mantener una conversación tus respuestas secas siempre lo impedían y de alguna forma también siempre acaban discutiendo. Pero eso te parecía mas que nada, divertido, era agradable como encontrabas pequeñas cosas como esas.

Ahora no te levantabas cada mañana sólo para seguir con la rutina, sino que había una razón especial. Un día te levantaste tan temprano que tu misma te sorprendiste pero tus ganas de verla te llevaron a la escuela a esa hora. Grande fue tu sorpresa al ver que sus compañeras también estaban ahí, no entraste, hacían el suficiente ruido como para darse cuenta de que alguien había querido entrar. Pudiste verla al lado de otra joven de largo cabello azulado, que sonreía mientras parecía regañarla, lo mejor era irte de allí como si no hubieras tenido intenciones de entrar en primer lugar, más no contaste conque la chica que habías ido a ver se diera cuenta de tu presencia y te fuera a buscar casi arrastrándote dentro con las demás.

Todo era extraño pero no te tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarte a ello, así como también te tomó menos tiempo el darte cuenta de porqué te molestaba la cercanía de aquella chica que habías descubierto que se llamaba Umi, pues tal parecía que le gustaba Nico al igual que a ti. Por un tiempo hubo una rivalidad entre ustedes, cosas casi infantiles como intentar conseguir más de su atención, -era raro, sus personalidades eran mejor que eso pensabas, pero tampoco dejabas de hacerlo- pero ella sin embargo no parecía darse cuenta de la situación.

Pasaron algunas semanas y ella comenzó a evitarte, te preguntabas que habías hecho mal sin hallar respuesta, frustrada por la situación decidiste enfrentarla, y preferiste hacerlo un día que acababan de practicar y ya todas comenzaban a retirarse, hasta elegiste llegar en el último momento para que no tuviera pretexto para escapar. Le hiciste la misma pregunta que te habías hecho a ti misma todo este tiempo esperando una respuesta.

"No es tu culpa Maki, es mía, aunque supongo que ya no puedo seguir escapando… Me gustas."

Todo había sido tan repentino, la chica frente a ti tenía la cabeza agachada, muy posiblemente esperando un rechazo, algo que no le ibas a dar por supuesto. Sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

"S-si no sientes lo mismo por mí lo entenderé."

Suspiraste de alivio, esperabas que fuera algo más complicado que eso, que tal vez habías arruinado algo y que ahora te odiaba. Te acercaste hacia ella para poder darle una respuesta.

"Nico-chan tonta."

No era la mejor respuesta pero la abrazaste y ella correspondió el abrazo. No había la necesidad de decir nada, las palabras habían sido expresadas con acciones y eso era más que suficiente. Eras feliz, aquello que te hacía falta, aquello que antes anhelabas cada vez que veías a los demás se te había sido entregado de una forma maravillosa.

Habías tenido un cambio y todos lo notaron, incluido tus padres, no te mencionaron nada porque en el fondo aunque no lo dijeran también querían que fueras feliz. Una tarde, una hermosa tarde que ibas a recordar puesto que celebraban su aniversario por seis meses juntas, o al menos así tenía que ser de no ser porque olvidaste tu cartera.

Unos asaltantes las rodearon pero al ver que no traían dinero las atacaron, uno de ellos tomó su arma y te apuntó, no podías moverte así que en el último instante cerraste los ojos esperando el impacto, escuchaste un grito, seguido del disparo y luego el dolor. Pero no fue el dolor por la bala que esperabas sentir, sino el dolor al golpearte con la fría acera y un peso extra sobre ti. Cuando abriste los ojos pudiste percibir como los ladrones huían pero había una humedad en tu pecho lo cual te hizo enfocar para darte cuenta que la chica que amabas estaba sobre ti con una herida en el cuello, te incorporaste rápido y buscaste detener la hemorragia sin embargo su cuerpo tenía una temperatura corporal baja, _**demasiado pronto**_ pensaste, el disparo no había sido hace mucho, era demasiada mala suerte que haya dado en un punto adecuado como para que no pudieras salvar su vida, se supone que te estabas preparando para ser un médico, -los médicos también tenían que ver morir a sus pacientes, no podían salvarlos a todos, pero eso no te importaba- checaste su pulso solo para descubrir que este se había detenido. Lloraste y maldeciste todo lo que se cruzó por tu mente pero no serviría de nada, a este punto solo quedaba llamar a las autoridades restantes pero acaso, _**¿serviría de algo?**_

Mientras lo único que podías hacer era llorar un señor iba pasando por el lugar y te preguntó que sucedía _**como si no pudiera verlo**_, era estúpido, querías gritarle que se fuera pero antes de que pudieras decirlo él habló.

"¿La amabas?"

Con resentimiento asentiste por lo cual el volvió a preguntar.

"¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por amor?"

_Lo que fuera necesario._

"En ese caso. ¿Estarías dispuesta a renunciar al amor… por amor?"  
_Haría lo que fuera por ella._

Te aferraste más a su cuerpo pero nada sucedería, no había nada más que hacer. Ella no despertaría.

"Asumo que entonces no te importaría darme tu vida a cambio de la de ella"

Lo miraste sorprendida. No tenía mucho sentido lo que decía pero… quería decir que ella podía vivir ¿cierto?

"Después de todo ella tomó tu lugar, si me das tu vida entonces esta línea de tiempo dejará de existir y por lo tanto ella no tendrá que morir aquí. Pero a cambio tu desaparecerás y nadie te recordará."

La oferta se veía tan tentadora frente a tus ojos, aunque el simple hecho de que no te recordaran parecía solitario la amabas tanto que estabas dispuesta a todo. El desconocido te tendió la mano y tu aceptaste.

"Espero que no te arrepientas después."

Luego de eso te llevó con él.

Desapareciste del mundo tal como lo había dicho, al menos del mundo físico puesto que ahora eras quien le ayudaría a recoger las almas de las personas al momento de su muerte.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado los años cuando te reencontraste con ella, ahora era mas hermosa, aunque no te gustaba ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, volteaste a ver la razón de su tristeza, su madre ya no tenía mucho tiempo de vida y sólo estabas esperando para llevarla contigo.

Ahora que sabías su ubicación no te costó volver, pero cuando te presentaste ante ella en forma física no te reconoció -era de esperarse,- así que sólo la abrazaste disculpándote por la enfermedad de su madre quien al menos iba a perecer por muerte "natural" y no trágica, una voz que recordabas bien interrumpió el momento, cuando volteaste a verla no te sorprendió encontrarte a Umi, aunque ella tampoco te reconoció, te alejaste a una distancia considerable para continuar viéndola aunque ahora estaba en brazos de alguien más pero al menos seguía viva.

"¿Ves eso?"

Apareció a tu lado una chica de cabello azul oscuro amarrado en una cola alta al lado derecho y el resto del cabello cayendo detrás de su espalda. Señalaba a la pareja cuando un brillo de color rojo se hizo presente, un brillo que sólo ustedes podían ver.

"Costará algo de tiempo que su hilo se vuelva unir al tuyo, mientras tanto seguirá unido al de ella."

_Lo sé Yoshiko, lo sé._

"¡Me llamo Yohane!"

_Te llamabas Yohane._

Ambas desaparecieron del lugar después de eso, Nico merecía ser feliz y tú la dejarías serlo. Al menos hasta que llegara la hora de irla a buscar…


End file.
